


Frozen Devotion

by Qaje



Series: Early Writing Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF Jaime Lannister, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, POV Jaime Lannister, R Plus L Equals J, Worldbuilding, fantasy misogyny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaje/pseuds/Qaje
Summary: My friend just graduated and we’re both bored in quarantine so we decided to do a writing challenge! Our theme was fantasy and i felt inspired by my mom rewatching season 1 this weekend. Id love for this to be part of a larger story but my skills arent quite there yet, so this will be a series of drabbles looking into femJon’s life.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen (Past), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow (Past)
Series: Early Writing Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Frozen Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> My friend just graduated and we’re both bored in quarantine so we decided to do a writing challenge! Our theme was fantasy and i felt inspired by my mom rewatching season 1 this weekend. Id love for this to be part of a larger story but my skills arent quite there yet, so this will be a series of drabbles looking into femJon’s life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this where brenna gets to actually meet jamie and ser barristan but this works for now.

When her eldest son is old enough to start learning the sword, Cat takes Brenna to the side and shows her a thin dagger kept in the sleeve of her dress. She explains to her husband’s bastard daughter that when Robb goes to practice, she is to go with her Septa to learn the Lady’s Sword from Lady Catelyn.  
Brenna is a fast learner, and by the time Arya is born, she has become more than proficient in knifeplay, and her skills are suitable enough to sufficiently protect Catelyn’s trueborn daughters.  
Unfortunately, by that time, Brenna had also learned the importance of protecting one’s younger siblings, and had convinced Robb and Theon to teach her everything they were taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its short but itll get better

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie Lannister realizing he has to devote his life to protecting a dumb 16yr old with more anxiety than sense: “fuck.”
> 
> I decided on “Brenna” rather than the popular “Lyarra” just bc i think ned would rather die than bring any scrutiny to his niece. Brenna is a simplification of Benjamina, which is the closest thing i could think of to “benjen”. Plus it has the added irony of being kinda hard for babies to pronounce; i love the idea of “Brenna” turning into “B” or “Vi” for baby starks. The closeness between her nickname “B/Vi” and “Vis(enya)” gives ned heart attacks on the daily. 
> 
> Also if the worldbuilding isnt clear; eldest female children are taught knife and small blade self defense for herself and as a chaperone for her younger sisters, if her parents think the situation calls for it. So Cat, the eldest of two sisters would have learned, but Margaery the youngest daughter of three brothers wouldnt have. Part of the reason Brenna is so easily accepted into the stark household is that she will be the armed chaperone for any female children Cat would (and does eventually) have.


End file.
